1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing system for a person, comprising input means for providing electric signals, signal processing means for processing the electrical signals for producing audio signals and output transducer means for converting audio signals into a stimulation of the person's hearing. The invention also relates to a method for operating a hearing system.
2. Description of Related Art
From WO 97/01314 a hearing system is known which comprises a microphone, a microprocessor for signal processing and a cochlear electrode array disposed adjacent to the basilar membrane. These components may be integrated within an implanted housing or the microphone and the microprocessor may be integrated within a separate external unit which is connected to the electrode array via a wireless link. The system further includes an external remote control keypad connected to the microprocessor via a wireless link. The keypad serves to enter commands for controlling operation of the hearing system. The system further includes a message source consisting of a message memory and a speech synthesizer for transmitting messages to the user of the system. The messages are entered into the system via the microphone and are processed by a speech processor prior to being stored in the message memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,783 discloses a hearing system comprising an ear piece which is to be arranged in the ear canal and a remote processor unit which can be concealed under clothing and which communicates with the ear piece via a wireless link. The ear piece comprises a microphone, a transmitter and a speaker, while the remote processor unit provides for processing of audio signals. The remote processor unit may be connected to a remote-site computer via a secondary wireless link for exchanging both digital data and speech signals. Thereby the hearing system facilitates text-to-speech translation of electronic mail messages and faxes where information is received via the secondary link and processed by the digital signal processor of the remote processor unit.
U.S. 2002/0012438 A1 relates to a hearing system comprising a speech recognition module and a speech synthesis module as the signal processing unit between the input transducer and the output transducer, with the output of the speech recognition module being input into the speech synthesis module, whereby an effective reduction of noise is achieved.
It is an object of the invention to provide for a hearing system which is able to provide external information, such as messages, shopping lists etc. to the user without requiring large memory capacities. It is a further object to provide for a corresponding method for operating a hearing system.